


Unexpected Festival Visit

by SapphireElly



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Japanese Festival, Maybe Slight Spoilers, One line says Seven's real name, This was my first Mystic Messenger fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireElly/pseuds/SapphireElly
Summary: Okay. Um, I posted this on my Wattpad account, only it's in poor detail. I tried to add more detail to this copy, so if anybody recognizes this fanfic, that is probably why.This was my first fanfiction of Mystic Messenger, even before I played the game. I used to go based off of what I read until I worked up the courage to actually install the game. So... in this fic there is a RFA building. Before I played MysMes, I thought Jumin's company or Seven's house was the RFA building.Oh my God, Sapphire. They are Korean, how could they possibly have a Japanese festival-Can it. I was new to Korean culture and all, and I didn't know they hated each other. The festival was near the 'RFA Building,' so Seven told you to go with Saeran, make him socialize a bit. You agreed because in this you love anime, and you were always interested in going to a Japanese festival. Don't ask. ._.One thing you need to know; when I write you, I mean MC. I suck at coming up with names, and just plain ol' MC doesn't sound right to me, so I say You. So you will have everything of MC's, brown hair, yellow eyes, ect. Make sense? ^^This is my first work on AO3, and I hope I have many more to come. I hope you enjoy my work! ^^





	Unexpected Festival Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Um, I posted this on my Wattpad account, only it's in poor detail. I tried to add more detail to this copy, so if anybody recognizes this fanfic, that is probably why. 
> 
> This was my first fanfiction of Mystic Messenger, even before I played the game. I used to go based off of what I read until I worked up the courage to actually install the game. So... in this fic there is a RFA building. Before I played MysMes, I thought Jumin's company or Seven's house was the RFA building. 
> 
> Oh my God, Sapphire. They are Korean, how could they possibly have a Japanese festival-  
> Can it. I was new to Korean culture and all, and I didn't know they hated each other. The festival was near the 'RFA Building,' so Seven told you to go with Saeran, make him socialize a bit. You agreed because in this you love anime, and you were always interested in going to a Japanese festival. Don't ask. ._. 
> 
> One thing you need to know; when I write you, I mean MC. I suck at coming up with names, and just plain ol' MC doesn't sound right to me, so I say You. So you will have everything of MC's, brown hair, yellow eyes, ect. Make sense? ^^ 
> 
> This is my first work on AO3, and I hope I have many more to come. I hope you enjoy my work! ^^

"Why am I even here..." Saeran grumbles, looking at the opening gate of a Japanese style festival. The gate wasn't anything special, just a sign hanging off of a post that is in Japanese saying, 'Welcome!'

"Come on, Saeran, the only way to get used to the other RFA members is to get used to me first!" You reply, not adding the fact his brother told you to come here. And that he said Saeran pretty much only trusted you going places with him so you were his best bet in trying to get Saeran to 'socialize.'

He sighs, quickly taking a glance at you. His mint green eyes caught yours for a second, so he took this opportunity to glare at you. You flinch slightly, but laugh it off.

You decided to take Saeran, or Unknown as he was formerly known as to you and the RFA, to a conveniently placed Japanese festival right by the RFA Building. You didn't know exactly why Seven said this festival instead of the mall or something easier to handle for Saeran, he can't exactly handle big crowds yet, so you are surprised he isn't freaking out just by looking at the place.

You didn't exactly know how to dress for this event either, so you just put on your favorite shirt, and a pair of comfortable pants. It was quite a shock, at least you think it was, to Saeran when you told him your plans.

Since he wasn't informed, and since he is still used to dressing...how do you put it...edgy, he decided on wearing a black leather jacket, a red shirt, and black jeans with a little chain hooking to one of its pockets, left to be exact. He also wore plain black sneakers with a white ridge. No chokers, spiked bracelets, or black army boots at least!

"I don't...like being in big crowds." Saeran admits, like you thought he probably would, looking away to withdraw the glare. He stuck a hand in his left pocket, causing his chain to jingle. Being his, believe it or not, best friend, you promised yourself (and also Seven) you would help Saeran recover the best you can. This is just step one. You resist a chuckle from thinking about it.

"Come on, no need to be shy!" You exclaim happily, "Now, come on! Let's try to find some...things to do!"

Linking your right arm in his left, you point at the gate. Shifting your head slightly to look at him, you say, "Just tell me if things get too stressful for you, okay? We can leave if anything bad happens."

Saeran, who is avoiding eye contact for whatever reason, nods. "Okay... I guess that's okay." He softly sighs and turns away from you, walking towards the gate. "Let's go."

"A-Ah, um, right!" You follow him, surprised by his boost of confidence. "Can we go to a shooting gallery?" You ask, excitement probably filling your golden-brown eyes and making them shine.

He nods, wandering off again, which meant pulling you along. When you made a noise, a hum that sounded like 'huh?' to be exact, of confusion, he explained. "I saw a shooting gallery around here. Don't ask how I found it so quickly, please."

You nod excitedly, following almost behind Saeran's footsteps. The reason why you are so excited is because you've always wanted to go to a shooting gallery ever since your favorite horror visual novel described one. When you reached the gallery, you gasp. "Saeran, look! It's a big plushie! It's so cute~" It is a plushie of your favorite animal, to be exact.

"Do you, uh, want it?" Saeran asks, looking at you straight in the eyes this time. You nod again, smiling lightly before it faltered into a frown. "Wait, it involves a gun-"

"So?" You can see a slight smile playing on his lips, but it's hard to make out. To any other person, it may look like a resting position. You've seen this smile about three other times, so this is quite a surprise.

"Uh, are you sure, Saeran?" You ask, but Saeran, who somehow already unlinked your arms, is already talking to the person running the gallery, asking for a couple of shots. The man nods, and gives Saeran the pop gun, and three shots. You sigh, putting your hand on your chest. It is something you do when you get nervous. "Good luck." You mutter, knowing what a gun could cause.

"It is quite hard to shoot a stuffed animal, we have had many failed attempts. No pressure, of course."

Saeran shrugs, positioning the gun. His hands shook a bit while positioning the fake firearm, other than that he seems fine. 

What the man running the gallery didn't know was that he had a ton of practice with firing and handling guns. Saeran had a job at Mint Eye, which required this knowledge. He shot the pop gun, flicking his wrist a little bit for momentum. Because of this, he knocked it down with one shot. He put the gun down, looking at the shocked man. "Is that good?"

Still shocked, the gallery man nods. "Yeah...That was amazing, young man. Are you experienced? I mean, talent like that doesn't grow from trees!" Grows from trees... you haven't heard that expression said in a long time.

Saeran shrugs in response, "Guess I am...just talented? This was child's play, to be honest."

The man looked to you, and you nod. "He is very talented, he learned how to handle guns at a young age." You gave him a look, a look that says _How did you...?_ He shrugs one shoulder in response.

"Oh, okay then. Here you go, sir." the man from the booth nods and gives Saeran the plushie, who holds it like it's an actual animal.

"Thank you, we had fun!" You bow, and left with Saeran, somehow your arms got linked together again. "Saeran, that was so cool!"

"To be honest, it wasn't that hard...if you noticed the angle of everything, you can easily calculate where to hit." Saeran informed, and you chuckle a bit.

"Oh my goodness, quite smart, are we?" You tease, forgetting about his ' _handicap_ ' with guns, and he blushes lightly, looking away. "Aww, did I embarrass you?"

"Shut up, I just was educated with angles and calculations by the Savior. She told me I had to learn it, otherwise I'd be useless to her-"

"Haha, okay, okay, you win. Sorry!" You didn't want to hear it. It would probably bring out bad memories, and it reminds you of when Yoosung, another one of your best friends, used to compare you to Rika. "Let's check out some other booths, okay?"

Saeran just nods, as you continue to walk around. During that time, he handed you your plushie, which you secure under your left arm. No booths really caught your eye, they were all boring. For example, a ring toss. Based on what Saeran said, that would just be more child's play. You wanted it to be fun for the both of you, plus there weren't any good prizes. Right when you were looking at Koi Fishing, you felt famished. Like seriously, you could pass out. You were only walking, how could you get that hungry?

"Heeeey, Saeran? Are you hungry?" You question, cautiously looking at him. He looks back, confused. "Hey, just wondering~"

He nods, "Yeah, I guess. Are you?"

You smile sheepishly, "Eh...I could eat," you say. You didn't want to say you are famished, that would be kind of...embarrassing.

"Well, then let's go. Anything you've wanted to try?"

"I've always wanted to have Yakitori!" You excitedly say, "I think I see a stand for it over there." You point towards a stand with two or three people. Doesn't seem to popular.

"Alright... Sounds fun. I noticed a Yakisoba and Ikayaki stand back there, I would like to try that." Saeran says, and you nod in agreement. Ikayaki is grilled squid, it seems kind of cool... Wait.

"I just realized something..."

"Hm? What did you realize?"

"Every item we listed has Yaki in its name..." You point out.

This made Saeran chuckle a tiny bit, this made you proud. He hasn't chuckled in awhile, at least while you were around. "Yeah...I guess your right."

"Gah, even my favorite, Taiyaki, has Yaki in the name!" You stick out your tongue to show your fake disapproval. No offense to Taiyaki, of course. Those little fish cake/cookie things are delicious!

"At least...Dango and Crepes don't have Yaki," Saeran pointed out, and you nod in agreement.

"Unless Dango has another name, you never know!" You objected with your point out, and he looks you in the eye before grinning.

"This is surprisingly fun," Saeran admits. "most fun I have had in quite awhile, which is saying a lot. Saeyoung and I used to look at the stars, that used to be my fondest memory. This is my new one."

"Wait, really?" You are shocked by this. Never, even in a million years, would you think the Saeran Choi would say a festival would be a fond memory.

"Yeah. Is there a problem with that?"

"Nope!" In a teasing tone, you add, "I just didn't think a festival would be your fondest memory. That sounds like a child's."

He makes a tch noise in response. After a second he adds, "I'm not a child."

"Yeah, I know. Just teasing." You smile. "Let's just get the food now before anything gets too crowded or we change our minds. By we, I mean you."

"Wow, how kind."

"Thank you." You say, this time you wander away from Saeran to get the Yakitori. The stand wasn't that impressive, just a typical wooden setup with writing in Japanese at the top and Korean at the bottom. That was the most interesting thing about it. "I would like five Yakitori sticks, please." You tell the person running the stand.

"That will be twenty dollars please," the person answered, but before he said the please, you took out a twenty. You were excited to have that meat on a stick.

"Someone's excited," the man sighs, handing you the five Yakitori. "Here you go, miss." You hand him the twenty dollar bill in exchange, quickly observing the meat on the stick before going back to Saeran.

"These look...intriguing." You observe with a chuckle, looking at Saeran for his opinion.

"It looks like a type of beef or chicken rolled into a ball to me."

You pout slightly as a joke. "You're lame."

"Let's see if the Yakitori is lame." He replied calmly, waiting. You take a bite, and smile, it tasted just like... "Can I have one?" Saeran interrupted your thoughts.

"Um, okay?" You try to hand him one, but instead of taking it, he bites the ball of meat off the stick.

"It tastes just like a meatball. Kind of." Saeran sighs, "Really was lame."

"Hey, it's not _that_ lame!" You puff out a cheek, more as a flustered move than anything.

"Is to." Saeran says, trying to win this fake argument. "Let's just go to the Ikayaki stand. Oh, and I think the plushie got juice on it."

"Stupid plushie!" You yell at the stuffed toy, for no reason really, who just stared blankly in your eyes. "Hmph."

"Ha, stop talking to stuffed toys. I think I found the stand."

\---

You and Saeran decided to sit at a table, and he sat across from you. He was going to take a bite from his Ikayaki, when you thought of a brilliant idea. "Hey Saeran, can I have one?"

"Is this payback?" Saeran asks, looking at his two grilled squid. You nod, and he literally shoved the squid in your face. "Fine, here. I was expecting you to do some sort of comeback, so I got two."

You eat the Ikayaki with a disappointed face, "Dang, you win." You hide your disappointment in the plushie with a slight squeeze. In a muffled voice because of the sound barrier plush, you reply, "Hey, I think after this, we should go back to the RFA."

"Okay, that's fine. It was starting to get boring anyways."

You almost make a sound a lady should't. Taking away the plush from your face you reply. "Says the one who said this was fun."

"Whatever~" Saeran sticks out his tongue, and this makes you blush. Gah... that was unexpected, he has never done that, and that was kind of cute- Wait, was this planned? You know he doesn't usually act like this, and no way could this be Seven. Was there any possibility Saeran knew about this place before hand? Before you let your thoughts wander, Saeran smirks before saying, "Gotcha."

"Jerk." You say, mostly as a tease. This was just a day full of teasing, right? To further prove your point, Saeran asked for a piece of your Taiyaki you decided to get after a self argument in your head. With a tiny grin, you gave him the tail.

\---

"Thank you for attending the festival." A person at the exit told you and Saeran. They sound rather monotonous. 

"Thank you. We had a great time!" You reply peppy.

"Glad you enjoyed your stay." The person replied, still monotonous. Aren't they supposed to at least act happy? The more happy the more pay they say...not.

"Yeah, we may come back next year," Saeran replied, mimicking the monotone voice. It took all of your will power to not laugh. It sounded almost exactly the same! Wait, we? Realization hits you like a brick. Realization of what, though? That you two will return again as friends? What if he still is unstable? What if- "Come on, MC." Thank God he interrupted your thoughts.

You nod, passing by the person and leave the festival. Saeran somehow got ahead of you. Still uncertain, you ask, "Saeran, what do you mean by 'we'?" He looks away with what you think is a blush.

"Well, you plan on coming here again, right?" Saeran answers the question with a question. "And I can't just let you go by yourself."

"And why is that?"

"Because... uh. Crap, didn't think this far ahead."

"Think this far ahead?"

"Let...me be honest for just a second. The one you call _Seven_ told me about this festival, and told me I should take you. I rejected, of course, but he told me it would be fun, especially by how much you talk about Japanese things to him. I relented, and he took out this piece of paper, saying he has a detailed picture of the festival mapped and supposedly told me what all to do and say." Saeran reveals, and you nod, kind of expecting this. "I didn't read through the plan, I just skimmed, and everything that I skimmed through I did with you. Except one thing."

"I knew there was a plan involved! That's probably how you knew where to hit the plush, right?" He nods stiffly.

"Anyways, the part of the plan I didn't do was...uh, kind of hard, so I decided to skip it and do it a different way. I just didn't realize the time to do this thing would be so soon."

"And what is this thing?"

"A...love confession?" Saeran's voice came out more as a question than an answer.

"Wait. Really? What. I thought this was a day of teasing. Is this another joke?"

"What do you think, genius?"

"Oh...Oh my God. Um..." Flustered, you hid behind your plushie. It wasn't very effective. "Out of everything, I wasn't expecting that." You mutter.

"Sorry, I shouldn't of said anything... I messed up didn't I?"

"No, not at all..." You continue to mutter. "Just... shocked me." You take the plushie away from your face and notice tear stains on it. _Oh, that's why he thought he messed up._ "If it helps anything, I... I like you too."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Uh-" Before you could answer, he kissed you gently on the lips, they still tasted like the Ikayaki he had. 

"We'll be back next year, right?" He asks after the kiss, and you nod.

"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> And that is a wrap! If anyone is reading this, thank you. 
> 
> May this fandom live on!
> 
> Also, I want to be an author as a profession, so I write fanfic as practice. You can expect a lot of fanfic coming around here, haha. 
> 
> Question that you probably want answered: Sapphire, do you like the Japanese Culture? 
> 
> Answer: Yes, I adore it. Be lucky I will only be posting Mystic Messenger works here, and nothing else. c'x 
> 
> Oh, and don't be afraid to comment! I don't bite~!
> 
> PS: I legit looked up 'Japanese Festival Foods'. I wasn't going to add Ikayaki, but I imagined Saeran eating a piece of squid, and yeah... XD


End file.
